


Distress During the Quest

by RedTheSharkBoi



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wet Dream, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheSharkBoi/pseuds/RedTheSharkBoi
Summary: A one shot involving a rabbit and an imp relaxing during their travels through the countryside! Resting next to the fire, the rabbit enjoys a dream that ends up being quite real to someone else~





	Distress During the Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here's a quick one shot involving some characters for an upcoming story of mine I haven't gotten around to taking care of yet so here's a quick smut fic!

A soft sigh left the rabbits lips while her paw kept a tight grip on the thick branch in front of her, poking at the burning circle of wood in front of her. The crackling warmth was an enjoyable feeling to the Lapine as she tilted her head back until her gaze focused on the stalactites above. The sound of water dripping onto the floor in a slow and methodical pace helped soothe her tired mental state while her mind explored and recounted the day's events. It had been a rough journey for her to arrive at the cave the rabbit was currently using as an impromptu shelter for the night. She felt battered and bruised from the ungodly amount of creatures between her and her destination. The Lapine slowly shifted to a position on her back, letting out a soft sigh of relief as the cold rock pressing against her body slowly worked out the aches that had settled there from the day's events.

  
"That tired huh? And here I thought you were a 'professional' when it comes to adventure." A small snort left her nostrils as she tilted her head to the side, one of her long ears twitching in response to the comment while she focused on the source of the voice. A small red creature was relaxing just on the other side of the pile of her makeshift leather armor set aside for the night. Its tiny wings fluttered as he leaned back, the dual set of ears swiveling independently of each other while the eyes focused on the rabbit. A firey imp in the form of some fluffy doll better equipped to lay on a bed of a young pup, acting as quiet reassurance of the protection they'd receive from the nightmares plaguing them till they grew up into strong animals in their own right. This small creature now turned into a somewhat unwilling companion on her journey. Always with a quip on something whether it be her skill or just general disagreement every time she made a diversion for some treasure or to assist against hostile creatures threatening the local lands.

  
"Shut up Ember. You're not the one dealing with goblins and harpies focused on having rabbit stew."

  
"For the last time, it's not Ember! I'm Kio, one of the lower spirits of the eternal embers of life. How many times do I gotta repeat this for you?" The rabbit snorted at the comment while rolling her eyes, shifting back to face the ceiling of the cave in as relaxed a position as she could manage. "Either way, we're losing time, Tess. We don't have much time to get back before we lose the trail."

  
"Whatever, take the chance while we have it and relax. Stumbling around in the dark with monsters around every corner, that's a horrible idea. After I got my bunny butt kicked from the port to this cave, I'll take any shelter right now. Just sit and take a nap or something. I know I need relief while we're somewhat safe." Her mouth opened into a wide yawn as Tess stretched out her body to the sound of her spine cracking with several satisfying pops. Feeling much more relaxed and with her eyelids struggling to stay open, the small bunny wiggled her footpaws in the direction of the fire to enjoy the warmth. The feeling quickly spread through her form as she slipped into unconsciousness, soft snores filling the cave.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The rabbit had her dreams float her down onto a refreshingly cool bed, enjoying the silky sheets before sitting up slowly to inspect her surroundings. The bed pressed against one wall of the surprisingly cozy room, bookcases and a desk to her left. On her right side was a small fireplace where a fire gently crackled and washed the room in a dim orange glow. It was as she remembered it. A perfect vision of the place that fills her dreams nearly every night. A room within a multitude that filled a palace under her control, a land of her own, to rule as Tess sees fit. Still a far-off fantasy but for now the rabbit will revel in the sights and feelings of the room which soon shall become hers. A small grin grows across her muzzle while the rabbit continued to play with her sheets, one leg crossing over the other.  A glance downward was all she needed to confirm her suspicion. Like the room around her, she changed to match the surroundings. A long flowing robe wrapped around the rabbit's slender form with the fabric containing a soft blue color reminding her of the sky far above her. Tess could hardly feel the dress as she shifted from side to side to test how much freedom the fabric gave her.

  
A knock at the door causes Tess to jerk out of her reverie as her ears became ramrod straight. All her senses focused on the door during the tense pause that settled over the room. The knocking resumed once again before a voice filtered through the crack in the doorframe.

  
"Lady Tess? May I enter?" The question and formality threw the Lapine off balance for a few seconds before composing herself, letting her ears fall into a relaxed position behind her head while her paws ran through her hair. The addition of an unknown servant was a new wrinkle to the near frequent dream of the rabbit. Usually, the castle floating within her slumbering mind usually contained no other souls but herself exploring to her heart's content. New rooms often added as Tess saw fit, continually shifting and reworking to match the whims of the dreamer attempting to craft her perfect castle. Servants never entered her machinations till now. Honestly, it was a vital part in running a castle which she had neglected for the most part. Having it around now during her dream now wasn't too strange but long overdue to occur. Plus, having someone to boss around wasn't too bad of a proposition for her.

  
"Yes, you may come in." There was a slight pause before the door opened to allow the servant to step inside, revealing a decently sized fox. He stood at about a head taller than the rabbit resting on the bed from her guess. The fox dressed in a simple cloth that started just above his knees and covered his body up to his upper chest. It wrapped over his right arm to create a sort of toga along with simple rope wrapping around his waist to help keep the fabric in place. A straightforward and cheap piece of cloth, most likely to allow for a quick discernment of the servants in the castle.

  
"Hello Lady Tess, I'm here as you requested." The servant quickly bowed and held himself in that position, not meeting her gaze while the rabbit shifted slightly from her position on the bed to seem more regal. After all, if she wanted this dream to be a reality then she better act like an actual noble. Practice made perfect after all.

  
"Ah well.... thank you, servant. Rather prompt with your arrival."

  
"Of course, I live to serve." Tess gave a small nod while she leaned back with her paws resting behind her on the bed. Honestly, the Lapine had no clue why the servant was there, but then again it was a dream. He could shift into a bird and fly through the wall to end up in a world dominated by carrot people. He couldn't do anything too aggressive in a setting such as this. Least that was her train of thought while focusing on the servant still bowed before her.   
"Please rise and continue your work, servant."

  
"Of course Duchess. But I must request the removal of your clothes." The request was jarring to say the least, the rabbit doing a double take as she stared at the servant in shock.

  
"W-what!? Why would I do that?!" The shock in her voice caused the fox to flinch as he paused from rising entirely, keeping a submissive posture while his ears lowered. His voice was kept level but grew even meeker if that was possible.

  
"I'm sorry Lady Tess, but I cannot care for your fur if I can't reach it. Your dress is in the way so I cannot keep your current standards without its removal."

  
"O-oh... of course, of course..." The situation felt awkward, to say the least, dream or no dream. Least that was her thought for a few seconds before mentally slapping herself. The idea she'd feel so awkward within a machination of her mind of all things was insulting to her attempts to be the calm and talented warrior. Especially one with visions of grandeur. She can't be flushing red whenever something like this happened during her sleep. With a huff and a moment to toss away her niggling insecurities, she quickly disrobed and threw the breathable fabric away with a flick of her wrist.

  
A soft shiver rolled over her nude form from the slight chill within the room, the fire not entirely keeping her as warm as she'd like. Tess unconsciously held her arm against her small perky breasts, preventing them from being seen by the servant as he set to work in caring for the fur of the Lapine. Producing a little but fancy brush that sat comfortably in the palm of his paw, he immediately set to work in his task. The servant kept a very light touch while the brush traveled through her fur, slowly working his way up her body. It was a rather strange sensation to have her coat groomed by another. Such a thing happened a lot when she was younger, Tess often spending hours with her siblings to comb and play with their fur but that quickly ended when the rabbit ended up as the youngest and only daughter left in the household. Such a thing was considered rather intimate by her standards, but that restriction was quickly wiped away by the expert paws of the fox below her. Tess found herself on her back with her legs hanging off of the bed while the fox slowly traveled up her thigh, continuing his expert service. He was silent and diligent in his task which allowed the Lapine to ease under his touch. Relaxed to the point that the unfamiliar shiver that rolled up her spine caused her to take a sharp intake of breath, her body tensing from the sudden sensation. Another wave rolled over the rabbits body before she finally managed to pinpoint what was causing her current predicament.

  
The fox had gently spread her legs apart during the grooming process which she had accepted willingly during his work, allowing him to reach a particular position that left his muzzle just inches from her honey pot. Tess wasn't sure what pulled the dream into this specific position, but the sensation was enjoyable. The next few licks elicited a soft moan from the rabbit while her legs shifted to rest on top of the shoulders of the fox servant, his sizeable rough tongue dragging along her entrance slowly and with reverence.

  
Her breath was quickly coming out in soft pants while she struggled to stay still on the bed as her toes curled from the pleasure, Tess subtly shifting her hips closer to the servant so she could feel more of his tongue exploring her nether regions. Quite a bit of time had passed since she enjoyed any relief and it showed. Soft moans that were slipping past her lips from the treatment turned into a loud gasp once the large tongue pushed past the lower lips. The entrance was rather sudden, and her inner walls responded by squeezing down around the intruding muscle. A wave of pleasure rolled over her body, causing Tess to arch her back and forcefully mash her mound against the muzzle on the fox. Both of her paws shifted from the bed to grabbing pawfuls of his fur to keep him firmly pressed against her honeypot. His tongue was losing the slow and reverent nature, turning more rougher and faster to the encouraging moans of the Lapine on the bed. The large muscle slowly pushed its way deeper inside her, dragging along the inner walls and exploring every inch he could reach. It wasn't long before a knot began to form in her lower abdomen, her moans filling the room while her paws tightened their grip on the servant's fur. The fur on the muzzle of the fox was matted, coated from the juices of the Lapine while his tongue continued to explore every single sensitive spot he could find.

  
While the rabbit would never fully admit to having little to no experience when it came to the more carnal pleasures, Tess was regretting the inexperience now with how quickly she found herself pushed over the edge. She arched her back and nearly lifted herself off of the bed while her paws kept the servant mashed against her slit. Visible shivers of pleasure rolled over her body while the servant found his muzzle and maw coated in her juices. Her legs twitched and gave involuntary spasms, her breath coming out in heavy pants as the fox slowly withdrew his tongue.

  
"F-fuck~... Best... Dream... Ever."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The sound of a soft lust filled growl left his lips while Kio sat up from the position between the soft thighs of the rabbit girl below him. Soft moans slipping past her lips while Tess squirmed in her sleep, lost in the erotic dream and enjoying some much-needed pleasure. Kio helped push her in the direction of relieving the rabbit's stress with the encouragement of his tongue. She didn't taste too terribly. Honestly, he enjoyed lapping away the tension that dominated her form at the end of the day. He could get used to it if they continue to work together but Kio knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just a taste. The little imp was always ambitious and crafty, so this was merely another goal to add to his list. Plans for obtaining what he wanted from the rabbit for reasons that even he felt lacked proper substance at the moment. But that was a thought for another time. For now, he'll relax near the fire and enjoy feelings of his own focused around the Lapine and plans for their future endeavors.


End file.
